leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Arku
Summary Story Arku was an entity that spawned on the border between Hell and the mortal world, giving him his demonic features. As a child, He was raised on earth by a family that happily claimed him as their own child due to his various gifts yet human appearance. Throughout childhood, He grew to love his demonic side and gave him a reason to defend himself and any who crossed him the wrong way. When he was finally grown, He became a full on advocate for Hell. His goal was to prove that murder and certain sin are necessary not only in the delicate balance of the world but also the individual. While not entirely on the side of "good" or "evil", He seems to see himself as a force to determine what is right or wrong. As he scavenged the universe, He grew an army of various aliens who either shared his ideals or simply wanted to survive from the onslaught Arku was to bring on all worlds. After convincing from his friends, The Demigods, Arku resigned from his work as a conquerer and settled down to join their group, still defending the works of hell as he values balance. Personality Arku is a humble yet arrogant warrior. He tends to use his own ideals to enforce what decisions to make, even if things goes against social norms. Due to seeing himself as a force of nature, He feels as it's his right to subvert the gods and various other elements in order to enforce his law on other universes, although, He isn't always trying to conquer. Arku tends to relax on his homeplanet with a few other of his earthling friends. With their friendship even convincing him that conquest and domination shouldn't be how he gets his opinion out to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''3-B '| '''Low 2-C Name: '''Arku. Birthname: ??? '''Origin: '''OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 in the beginning. 21 in the present '''Classification: '''Advocate for the Underworld/Hell '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Beyond Superhuman Physical Traits, Longevity , Energy Projection with various laser attacks, Can create portals between dimensions, Various physical stat boosts, Can attack a person on a spiritual and mental level, Shockwave Generation, Limited Time Manipulation (Broke through time in after a fist clash with Kocoh), Combustion Manipulation, Seering beams of light, Resistance to his own Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic |-|Demonic Powers= Same as before to a great extent, Matter Conversion, Information Analysis, Clairvoyance with the Eyes that stain the soul, Time Stop, Regeneration (High-Mid), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Extended Time Manipulation, Power Sensing and Lifeform Detection, Electricity and Lightning-based attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Deconstruction, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis and Magnetism Manipulation, Able to attack a being on every level of existence at once (Physically, Mentally, Spiritually) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level '(Demolished every single Demi-God attacking him all at once. Superior to Queen Jaxis, who collapsed multiple galaxies within minutes. Caused major bleeding to Korgo) | 'Universe Level+ '(In his rematch with Death, He destroyed the entirety of Hell and even it's timeline) 'Speed: FTL+ '| 'MFTL+ '(His shockwaves were able to spread throughout the entire universe of Hell within 5 seconds, which is 587 Quadrillion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Galactic '| '''Universal Striking Strength: 'At least '''Multi-Galaxy Class '| '''Universe Class+ Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level '| '''Universe Level+ 'Stamina: '''Incredibly Hihg 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Kilometers with energy projections and beams of light. Galactic with demonic abilities. Universal with shockwaves '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard Battle Hatchet, Titanium Brass Knuckles 'Intelligence: '''Gifted knowledge wise. Supergenius tactically '''Weaknesses: '''Despite being full of himself, He usually uses rush down tactics to defeat enemies as quick as possible. He can lose sight of targets during a battle between multiple opponents. '''Key: '''Incomplete (Beginning) | Complete Hell Spawn (Present) Feats *WIP Category:Original Character Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3